


'Ex Post Facto' - 1x08

by raktajinos



Series: Delta Drabbles - a Rewatch Challenge [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Male Friendship, POV Male Character, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom deals with the psychological aftermath of the false memory implant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Ex Post Facto' - 1x08

**Author's Note:**

> I like the concept of the episode, but Mrs Rand is one of the most unappealing characters ever created lol. :P

"Hey" Chakotay said, sliding into the bar stool next to Tom. Sandrine's was abandoned, even the bartender was missing from the popular holoprogram. 

"Hi" Tom replied, forcing a smile, trying to look casual. "Can I get you one?" he offered, nodding to the bottle on the bar in front of him, already pouring another glass. 

"Yes. Thanks" 

He took a sip of the beverage, definitely not synthehol. 

"How are you Tom?" he inquired after a time. 

"I'm okay, y'know adjusting." 

Chakotay looked at the younger man, he didn't look okay. Granted, he'd seen men in worse condition and Tom was made of tougher grit and Chakotay knew he'd be okay….eventually. With time and hard work, he'd get past this. 

"Did you know I was once held prisoner on a Cardassian outpost for nine days" 

Tom turned his head to look at him, "no. That must have been fun." 

Chakotay took a sip of his drink, nodding his head. "They teach you torture training at the academy, how to cope, how to survive it. But there's really nothing that can prepare you for it." 

"Ya. Its….ya" he responded. 

He knew what the other man meant, you study torture, they try and prepare you for it, but its something totally different to experience it. And Tom's experience was something unique altogether; less of the traditional sustained physical torture instead just skipping straight to the PTSD emotional scaring level. 

"No one…. can understand" Tom said. 

"I know your experience was different, but if you ever need to talk about it…my door is always open" he offered. 

This wasn't the first time he'd offered himself up as ship's councillor, a role he just sort of found himself falling into naturally. He was happy to do it, wanting to help his cremates. But for the frequency of the situations that had arisen mere months into their journey, the need for a trained councillor was going to become more and more apparent. 

Chakotay moved to stand, ready to leave the man in peace. Tom put a hand on his forearm, stopping him, "thanks Chakotay….. um, could you stay?" 

"Yes, of course".


End file.
